Breathless
by LucyWestenraHarker
Summary: It's hard to breath in a corset. It's even harder to breath when Wyatt Logan is kissing her. A Lyatt story. (TFP)


**Hi. Thank you for your reviews on my first story Happy Birthday, Lucy. I used to write in another fandom but I deleted all my stories because they were bad. I'm trying to write better. I hope you like this one!**

 **This is another (TFP) story. For the prompt "Wyatt, you look like hell."**

* * *

"Wyatt, you look like Hell."

It's Agent Christopher greeting them as they return to 2018 and she sees Wyatt first, who is drenched in sweat, but if she had seen Lucy first it would have been her on the end of that comment.

It's hot and it makes her want to take part in that ice-bucket challenge she saw on Facebook a while back. It's 90 degrees outside but it has to be more than one hundred inside the warehouse Mason Industries calls home and the lifeboat has returned in the middle of a power outage, and she's never heard the building so quiet before. The backup generator is running but only some systems and one of those isn't the aircon, and until full power is restored Agent Christopher has cut them back to a skeleton crew.

The lights are low too, which at least helps cut down on the heat, but with everything else running and no ventilation, Lucy thinks they just stepped into Hell.

Her corset is too tight and she cannot breathe. Excusing herself from Agent Christopher's explanation of the situation, Lucy almost runs towards the costume dock. She is not focused on anything except untying the laces and trying to breathe

"Let me help," Wyatt says at the same moment his hands find her hips.

"Just help me get this undone," she tells him shakily. "It's too tight, Wyatt, I can't…"

"It's okay," he says softly and his hands already making light work of the knot and loosening the laces.

It's empty in the change room, because no staff are here tonight, and the lights are low. In the past she might have brought her hands to her chest to keep the corset from falling down, but she's wearing a thin slip underneath and she doesn't really care now. She just wants to take a deep breath and cool down. With the laces undone she inhales deeply. Her head droops on the exhale in relief. His hands are on her hips again, steadying her, keeping her upright.

He looks at her and there's worry in his eyes. "You okay?"

Lucy nods. "Just hot."

He moves in front of her and looks at her face for a moment, and then walks her to the locker room. "Change. I'm right outside."

Lucy nods and walks into the locker room but her legs are shaking. When she comes out a few minutes later he's standing with a bottle of water in his hands, still looking worried. "I'm fine. I promise," she sighs.

It's true. She does feel better. It was just too hot and she was in tight clothing. It wasn't a panic attack but she understands how it might have looked like one. She takes the water from him, uncaps it, and takes a couple of sips. The water is too cold and she's too hot but at least she can breathe again.

"I'm taking you home."

She sighs.

Wyatt shakes his head. "Not buts. Come on."

It's cooler outside but the car's been sitting in the hot sun all day. The dizziness has faded but it's hot in the car. He must see her discomfort because he quickly starts the aircon. She relaxes back in her chair as the aircon starts to blow cooling air towards her.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks, driving now.

"Just too hot. I promise, Wyatt."

"You know what it looked like to me?"

"I do," she says. "But it wasn't." Lucy smiles at Wyatt. "I would tell you if it was a panic attack."

"I can help with those."

"I know."

He doesn't look completely convinced but nods anyway and then drives them to her home.

When they stop outside, she doesn't try to stop him from coming inside with her. She knows he's not going to allow her to be home alone tonight.

Her eyes are glued to him as he walks to her couch and sits. Unable to stay in her hot jeans, she excuses herself to change and puts on a skirt and a thinner shirt. She pretends she hasn't noticed that he's noticed her new outfit when she walks back out. It's still too hot and she wipes a bead of sweat from her brow, and notices him for the first time. His t-shirt is tight, and damp with sweat, and his skin is pink. Suddenly, she's hot for a different reason.

"You just gonna sit there all night and watch me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She rolls her eyes and smirks. He smirks in response.

"Seriously," he says softly. "You feeling okay?"

Lucy feels frustrated now. "Last time I'm going to say this, Wyatt." She looks at him firmly. "It was airless and one hundred degrees in the warehouse. The corset was too tight. That's ALL."

"But you're okay now?"

"Stop worrying." Lucy softens because his worry is nice, even if it's annoying. "Thank you for helping me out of the corset."

"I don't know how you wear those things in the most ideal conditions."

"I don't think there's such a thing when it comes to a corset," she laughs. She thinks she should be grateful she doesn't have to wear one every day.

Her fingers smooth her skirt down but it's sticky against her skin. It's 7 in the evening and the night is too hot. "Listen," she says, standing. "It's hot, there's a pool outside. Your welcome to join me. Or leave if you want to. It's up to you."

He blinks. "You almost passed out earlier. If you think I'm going to let you swim alone you're crazy."

She smiles. "Meet me out there?"

"You have three minutes."

Moving into her room, grateful her mom's away for the weekend at a seminar, Lucy tugs off her clothes and hurries into her swimsuit. It's tempting to put on a bikini but she goes for a more traditional one-piece, wraps a towel around her waist, and walks out the back door.

He's sitting on a deck chair, still fully-dressed, in his jeans, his shirt, but he's taken his shoes off at least, and his phone sits on the small table beside him, incase he needs to dive in and save her, she thinks.

Without speaking, Lucy drops her towel on the chair beside his and dives into the water without hesitating. She can tell by the amused glare on his face when she resurfaces that she managed to splash him.

She laughs and goes under again, swimming a length beneath the water, and knows he's watching her the entire time. She comes up for air at the end of the pool. She floats over a little until her bottom finds the step and she sits. "Not swimming?"

"Didn't bring my suit."

"You wearing underwear?"

"Of course!"

"I won't look," she promises.

He sits silently like he's considering his options, and then he's pulling his shirt over his head before her brain knows what's happening. She doesn't look away like she promised she would. He pulls the denim down his legs, drops his clothing on the chair, and comes to the edge of the pool. She looks away then because his boxers are thin and leaving little to her imagination. She closes her eyes and hears the splash. Opening her eyes, she finds him swimming a length of the pool. He stops at the wall, his feet on the bottom, and he grins across at her. "It's been forever since I've swum for fun."

He floats lazily over to her and sits on the wide step beside her. The water bobs gently at her shoulders and she sighs blissfully. He's sitting close and she's hot and when she sees him looking at her out of the corner of her eye she doesn't really think when she turns her head and leans into him. She thinks it's because she doesn't have any reason not to anymore.

So she kisses him.

Wyatt doesn't hesitate. He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her over to him while he kisses her back. Soon she's straddling his hips, her knees on the step beneath the water, still kissing him.

He holds her tight. His tongue battles with hers, tangling and exploring her mouth. His lips are softer than she imagined.

She pulls away, smiling. They've been sharing little kisses for a while now. He kisses her cheek goodnight sometimes and she pressed a kiss to his forehead a week ago when he awoke in the infirmary after a mission went bad. She had almost kissed him properly then but had held back because he was on so many pain pills he probably wouldn't have remembered it. She just doesn't have any excuses to not kiss him anymore.

He smirks at her.

"I didn't expect that but I'm not complaining," he says.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" She asks.

"Not at all, ma'am," he says and then he leans forward again and covers her mouth with his, kissing her harder this time.

Now she feels breathless for a whole different reason.


End file.
